Una apuesta arriesgada
by MCullenrocks
Summary: Bella apostó con su mejor amigo a que conseguía que le propusieran matrimonio en menos de un mes. Comenzó entonces la transformación de aquella chica desgarbada en una atractiva joven.Fue entonces cuando Edward se dió cuenta su gran error.
1. La Apuesta

**HOLA! bueno, estoy de regreso con este nuevo proyectico (: he trabajado duro para poder adaptar esta grandiosa historia a un fanfic Edward/Bella y de verdad deseo de corazón que sea de su total agrado.**

**la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. yo solo me encargo de adaptarla. no tengo la suficiente imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer o de Yardley Cathy.**

**si les gusta, apoyenme con un review ;) **

**se les quiere**

**La Apuesta**

—Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo —se decía Bella entre dientes mientras pisaba el acelerador a tope, lo cual no resultaba nada fácil con los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba, obra de Alice—. Tengo que contenerme y no vomitar durante la boda, y luego lo mataré.

Los neumáticos chirriaron al entrar en el aparcamiento de la iglesia de Forks. Había tomado la curva demasiado deprisa. Sacudió la cabeza. La resaca le taladraba las sienes como una perforadora mecánica.

De todos los días posibles para tener resaca aquel era el peor.

Se detuvo en seco y tiró del freno de mano. Se miró un instante en el espejo retrovisor e hizo una mueca de desagrado al comprobar la palidez verdosa de su cara.

—Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo —repitió.

Salió del coche gruñendo, maldiciendo al no poder ir todo lo rápido que quisiera para no estropear su vestido rosa palo de dama de honor, y cerró de un portazo. El ruido resonó en su cabeza como si la tuviera hueca. Apenas bebía y antes de aquel día solo había tenido resaca una vez en su vida. Ya no la recordaba, pero desde luego no podía ser tan mala como aquella., Nada podía ser tan malo como aquello.

—Vaya, ya era hora —oyó que le decían en voz alta desde la escalinata de la iglesia—. Te estábamos esperando.

Se había equivocado. Sí, podía haber algo peor.

—Voy a matarte —susurró.

Edward Cullen sonrió maliciosamente desde la escalinata. Estaba muy guapo, como siempre en realidad, se dijo Bella con disgusto. Sus ojos verdes no estaban turbios, sino relucientes de malvado humor. Su pelo cobrizo y su brillante sonrisa podrían lucir en la portada de una revista. En realidad, tenía el aspecto de haber pasado la velada con un libro entre las manos y bebiendo un vaso de leche templada. Aunque, como ella sabía perfectamente, la noche había sido bien distinta. ¡Había pasado la noche asegurándose de que tuviera exactamente el aspecto horrible que tenía aquella mañana!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo—, conque tenemos resaca, ¿no?

—Cállate, la culpa es tuya —dijo ella, aferrándose a la barandilla metálica de las escaleras como si fuera su tabla de salvación—. A propósito, ¿por qué demonios te empeñaste en llevarme a la despedida de soltero de Jasper?

—¿Es que tenías un plan alternativo? Si te hubieras quedado en casa de mi madre acompañando a Rose y a la novia, te habrías vuelto loca —dijo—. Porque ahora que Alice se casa y solo quedas tú, ya supondrás que no te van a dejar en paz hasta que te emparejes.

Bella sabía que Edward tenía toda la razón. Por otra parte, al dolor de cabeza comenzaba a sumársele cierto malestar de estómago.

—Ya, así que pensaste que la mejor manera de preparar a la pobre Bella para el acoso que va a empezar a sufrir a partir de mañana era... ¡Claro! Llevarla a ver cómo una bailarina de tres al cuarto enseñaba el trasero en la playa a altas horas de la noche.

—La verdad es que lo de la bailarina era secundario, lo que más me importaba era meterte diez tequilas en el cuerpo para subirte un poco la moral —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Oh, vamos, Bells, nadie te puso una pistola en el pecho para obligarte a beber.

—No, ¡pero hiciste una apuesta conmigo! —dijo, conminándole con un dedo—. Apostaste conmigo el sueldo de una semana a que no podía aguantar tu ritmo, y, claro, yo me vi en la obligación de mantener bien alto el pabellón femenino.

—¿El pabellón femenino? Ah, ya comprendo —dijo Edward, echándose a reír—. Llevamos así desde que teníamos ocho años. Desde entonces jamás has dicho que no a una apuesta mía, y déjame añadir, que tampoco has ganado nunca.

—Cállate —murmuró— o voy a acabar por vomitar sobre tu traje de Armani.

—A lo mejor quedaba bien con la decoración —se burló el chico, entrando ya en la iglesia—. Creo que Alice ha metido en este sitio todas las gardenias de Forks. La verdad, no sé cómo una mujer tan excesivamente femenina como ella puede tener una amiga tan simpática, tan normal como tú.

Bella se detuvo en seco en la pequeña entrada de la iglesia. El penetrante aroma de las flores resultaba mortal en su estado. En efecto, aquella resaca la estaba matando.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró, tambaleándose.

Edward se percató de la situación.

—Ánimo, preciosa —dijo, abandonando su maliciosa sonrisa por vez primera—. Tranquila, no va a pasar nada —dijo, con afecto sincero y reconfortante.

Bella venció sus ganas de dar media vuelta y salir a tomar aire fresco.

—¿Qué tal está Alice? —preguntó, más con ánimo de distraer la mente de su maltratado estómago que por otra cosa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como recién salida de una fábrica de sedas.

—Si su vestido es la mitad de incómodo que el mío, la compadezco.

—Va a casarse, eso basta para compadecerla —dijo, y miró a Bella, aún preocupado—. ¿Estás mejor?

—No mucho —dijo ella, suspirando—. Pero tendré que apañármelas. Aunque me conformo con no vomitar sobre nadie y evitar la maldita pregunta.

Edward sonrió.

—Te refieres al inevitable «¿Y tú cuándo te casas, Bella, querida?» —dijo, parodiando una voz femenina, ridícula y nasal.

—Exactamente —dijo, tratando de olvidar aquella cuestión, que resultaba dolorosa incluso cuando se aludía a ella como motivo de mofa. Era como si llevara toda la vida respondiendo a preguntas como aquella: «¿Cuándo vas a encontrar un chico que te guste, Bella?» «¿Por qué no haces como las otras chicas, Bella?» «¿Cómo vas a encontrar a un hombre con esas ideas, Bella?»

Estaba soltera porque quería estarlo, se dijo una vez más. Había dicho aquellas palabras tan a menudo que casi le parecía que las llevaba impresas en la frente.

—Sabes muy bien que te evitarías ese tipo de preguntas si no siguieras aceptando ser dama de honor de una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces lo has sido ya? ¿Tres con esta?

—Cuatro —corrigió la morena, tratando de mantenerse erguida.

—Ah, sí. Pues, ya sabes, después de ser dama de honor cuatro veces y conociendo a mi familia, prepárate a resistir una batería de preguntas. Además, te conozco y sé que no te van estas cosas.

—Ya, pero se trata de Allie, Edward —dijo—. Podría haber rechazado las otras bodas, pero no las de Rose y tu hermana... Tenía que aceptar. Tu familia es mi familia —dijo, mirando la puerta que daba paso a la nave de la iglesia—, sobre todo desde que murió mi padre.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Supongo que lo sé desde que mi madre te preguntó cuándo ibas a darle un nieto.

Bella volvió a sentir aquel pinchazo, aunque aquella vez fue algo distinto. No se trataba exactamente de frustración, sino, quizás, de envidia.

—El caso es que por mis amigos sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes. Por ejemplo, la única razón de que a estas alturas no te haya matado es que eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, mirando a Edward con una débil sonrisa—. Pero, te lo advierto, si vuelves a ponerme en un brete como el de anoche, no soy responsable de mis actos.

—Claro, claro. Nunca más —dijo Edward, asintiendo con solemnidad, y sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Al entrar en la iglesia, la joven Swan se percató de los diez pares de ojos que se fijaron en ella: las inquisitivas miradas de todas las tías de Edward, fijas en ella, que inmediatamente dieron paso a sonrisas cómplices y calculadoras.

—Supongo que no querrás apostar una cena a que no eres capaz de evitar a mis tías antes del banquete —susurró él, muy divertido con la situación—. Mientras esperábamos he dejado caer la idea de que tal vez estuvieras interesada en escuchar sus consejos sobre el tema «Caza de hombres».

—Que sean dos cenas —dijo Bella entre dientes— y recuérdame que te mate cuando termine todo esto.

* * *

—¡Estoy buscando a Bells! —gritó el más joven de los Cullen para hacerse oír sobre la música y el tumulto de las parejas que se deslizaban por la pista de baile—. Ha desaparecido en cuanto nos hemos hecho las fotos. ¿La has visto?

—¡No! —le contestó su amigo Tyler, mirando a su vez a la pandilla de amigos con la que se encontraba. Todos negaron con un gesto—. Si la ves, dile que esta noche tenemos partida en casa de Mike.

Edward asintió.

—Si hay algo que pueda sacarla de su escondite es una buena partida de póker —dijo, y prosiguió su búsqueda.

Ponía tanto empeño en sacar a Bella del humor sombrío que aquellos días la dominaba y en encontrarle alguna distracción que le evitara la «fatídica pregunta» que había olvidado que también él era objeto de aquella pregunta... y no por parte de sus tías. Llevaba más de una hora buscando a su amiga y probablemente también, evitando la atención de alguna pretendiente más insistente de lo normal.

Sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro.

—Hola, hermanito.

Se dio la vuelta. Se trataba del novio, y suspiró con alivio.

—Eh, Jasper. Bueno, ¿qué tal se siente uno después de casarse con mi hermana?

Jasper sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban como dos faros en la noche.

—Más feliz que en toda mi vida.

—Eso dices ahora — el joven Cullen tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dándole a su cuñado un amistoso empujón.

—En serio, cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada, no hay nada parecido... nada.

—Está bien, te creo —dijo Edward, algo incómodo por aquella declaración que parecía tan sincera—. Me da la impresión de que estoy rodeado de mujeres a la busca de la persona adecuada. Las bodas tienen un extraño efecto sobre las mujeres. Creo que si le preguntara a cualquiera de las solteras de esta habitación si se viene a Las Vegas a casarse conmigo, me respondería que sí sin pestañear —dijo, mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Y ni siquiera me conocen!

—Por eso se irían contigo.

Edward oyó la voz de Bella a sus espaldas. —Eh... —dijo, volviéndose.

Pero Bella se alejaba, perdiéndose hacia el fondo de la sala. Antes de que pudiera seguirla, Jasper volvió a hablarle.

—¿Era Bells? —preguntó—. ¿Sabes? Esta mañana, cuando la he visto entrar en la iglesia, apenas la he reconocido. Puede que fueran los rizos... no recuerdo la última vez que la vi con un vestido.

—La resaca tampoco ayudaba mucho —añadió Edward, tratando en vano de ver hacia dónde se dirigía su amiga—. Anoche la arrastré a tu fiesta y me aposté una cena a que no podía beber tanto como yo.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Llevaste a una mujer a mi despedida de soltero?

—No, llevé a Bella. Hay una ligera diferencia —al ver que no convencía a Jasper, se encogió de hombros—. Nos sentamos en un rincón, Jazz. Además, siempre ha sido de la pandilla y tampoco estuvimos en un antro de perversión, ¿no?

—Es la base del asunto, Edd, ya lo sabes «Nada de mujeres»—dijo el recién casado sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y Bells no está nada mal, cuando quiere. Ya sabes que es bastante guapa, al menos cuando no está planeando tu asesinato.

—Ya se le pasará, puede que le lleve algún tiempo, pero se le pasará. Demonios, la mitad de las veces sus bromas son peores que las mías —Edward se echó a reír—. ¿Sabes lo que hizo la semana pasada?

—Hola, Eddie.

Ambos hombres dieron media vuelta. Se trataba de una rubia oxigenada, que miraba a Edward desde unos preciosos ojos azules. El tono de su voz parecía algo fingido, quizás intranquilo.

Lauren…

—Llevas toda la noche dando vueltas. Te estás perdiendo una fiesta estupenda. ¿Quieres bailar?

El chico suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a alguien. Puede que más tarde —«o dentro de veinte años».

—¿Seguro? —dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Y no puede esperar un poco ese alguien?

Edward volvió a suspirar. «Isabella, ¿dónde demonios te metes?»

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—Como quieras —dijo la rubia, y se alejó, dándole su espléndida espalda desnuda.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Jasper—. ¡Era una preciosidad!

—Llevaba «busco marido» grabado en la frente, y yo ya no juego a eso, se acabó —dijo Edward,encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, vamos. Solo quería bailar, ya encontrarás a Bella...

—Deja que te diga algo —dijo poniéndose muy serio—. Cuando era más joven tuve algunas relaciones serias, en cierta ocasión estuve a punto de casarme, y todas acabaron en desastre.

—Vaya. ¿ pero qué tiene eso...?

—Y solo mis amigos pudieron sacarme del abismo —prosiguió Edward—. Luego decidí no volver a comprometerme, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Salgo con mis amigos cuando quiero, tengo un empleo por el que muchos hombres matarían y tengo una mujer que es mi mejor amiga que me conoce mejor que yo mismo y que si la necesito está ahí las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. Las mujeres vienen y van...

—En tu casa con demasiada frecuencia —se burló su amigo.

—Pero los amigos son para siempre —dijo Edward, sonriendo—. Llevo la vida perfecta.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Tengo que admitir que suena muy atractivo. Pero tiene un pequeño problema.

—Lo sé. Pero ya se le pasará. Bella no puede permanecer enfadada por mucho tiempo. En cuanto se encuentre mejor, se le pasará.

—El problema —prosiguió Jasper— es que un día de estos te vas a enamorar y tu perfecta vida va a pasar á mejor vida.

—Imposible —dijo Edward, y volvió a ver a Bella, que estaba charlando con otras mujeres a un lado de la pista de baile—. Todo está bajo control.

Antes de poder acercársele, las mujeres que estaban con ella se aproximaron.

—Oh, me parece maravilloso —le dijo una de ellas.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él.

—Que quieras adoptar un niño. Pero para eso tendrás que casarte, ¿no?

Rodeado de rutilantes y jóvenes bellezas, se fijó en el rincón del que provenían. Bella le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Ya veo —dijo Jasper—, es evidente que lo tienes todo bajo control.

* * *

Isabella habría disfrutado mucho más de su venganza si Alice y Rosalie no la hubieran localizado. De mala gana, como una prisionera, subió con ellas a la habitación que los Cullen habían alquilado en el hotel donde se celebraba la boda. Se las había arreglado para evitar a las tías de Alice, pero con aquellas dos no había escapatoria posible.

—Te lo digo en serio, Bells —dijo Rose—, este libro puede resolver todos tus problemas.

—¿Por qué os empeñáis en torturarme? —gruñó, dejándose caer en la cama—. He venido a pesar de que tenía la cara más verde que una espinaca y con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Si incluso me he vestido de rosa, ¡por favor! ¿Y ahora qué queréis, mi sangre?

—Solo queremos verte feliz... y que leas un pequeño libro —dijo Alice, quitándose el velo de novia.—. No dejes que se vaya —prosiguió, abriendo un cajón del que sacó una minúscula pieza de encaje blanco— tengo que ponerme el regalo sorpresa para Jazz.

—No te preocupes —dijo Rose, sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Ésta suspiró. No tenía escapatoria.

Rosalie puso el libro sobre la cama. Bella le dio la vuelta y leyó el título: Guía para dejar de ser la señorita Negativa y convertirse en la señora Adecuada en un año. Volvió a gruñir, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—A mí me ha servido —dijo como si nada, tirando de ella para que se incorporara—. Y a Allie también, y no se puede poner en duda la realidad. Mira lo feliz que está, ¿es que tú no quieres ser feliz?

—Alice se ha casado con el último hombre bueno de la tierra —respondió de mala gana, sin levantar la vista—. ¿Por qué cuando tus amigas se casan siempre insisten en que lo hagas tú también?

—Tienes veinticinco años, Bells —adujo la rubia—. ¿No oyes el tic tac? Es tu reloj biológico.

—Se le ha acabado la cuerda.

—De eso nada —dijo, tocando la barbilla de su amiga para obligarla a mirarla—. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin salir con nadie. Desde que saliste de la universidad, no has hecho otra cosa que dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a esa empresa de diseño y frecuentar a esos tipos. No sé cuántas veces te he visto con sudadera y unos vaqueros gastados.

—Todo el mundo se pone ropa cómoda para trabajar —argumentó la castaña, que comenzaba a impacientarse. — ¡Con cualquier otra ropa tengo un aspecto de lo más estúpido!

Rose alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Hay mucha ropa cómoda y al mismo tiempo muy femenina. Por mucho que te quejes, los vestidos te sientan muy bien. Como esos rizos.

—incluso tú sabes que para salvar mi vida no basta con que me rice el pelo. Además, así parece que me han electrocutado.

Rosalie resopló. También ella comenzaba a impacientarse.

—No es verdad y lo sabes. A ti te pasa algo, y me vas a decir qué es.

Bella se quedó sentada durante un largo minuto, en silencio. Era cierto, algo la molestaba desde el momento de llegar a la iglesia y encontrarse con Edward y oír sus palabras: cuatro bodas como dama de honor.

Siempre la dama de honor.

Se fijó de nuevo en el libro: La señorita Negativa...

—Es que no veo dónde están las ventajas, eso es todo —mintió—. Sé que solo he tenido una relación importante, pero fue una experiencia muy convincente, créeme. Ahora disfruto de la vida. Tengo un buen trabajo y muchos amigos. Por favor, ¿no podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?

Antes de que Rose pudiera responder, Edward se asomó por la puerta.

—¡Eh, que el coche está esperando! ¿Dónde está la novia?

—Cambiándose —respondió la joven Hale, molesta por la interrupción.

—¡Santo Dios! —chilló el muchacho, entrando en la habitación—. ¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en vestirse? Yo nunca tardo en desvestirlas.

—Y se trata de la opinión de un experto —dijo Bella, bajando de la cama.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso será después de que me pagues la apuesta.

—Eddie, no estás ayudando nada —se quejó Rosalie—. Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes antes de que tú metieras las narices donde no te llaman.

—¿De qué estabais hablando?

—De su futuro —reñaló a Bella y luego el libro que estaba sobre la cama—. La estás distrayendo, ¿por qué no esperas abajo?

—¿Distrayéndola de qué? —Preguntó Edward, y se detuvo al ver el libro—. Oh, no. No de eso.

—¿No de qué? —preguntó su mejor amiga, que no se había percatado del gesto de Dana.

—¡No me digas que vas a leer eso!

Bella siguió la dirección de sus ojos y al ver que se refería al libro, echó mano de él. Edward, sin embargo, se sentó sobre la cama agarrando el libro al mismo tiempo.

—Déjame ver... —dijo, tirando de él. —De eso nada.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —anunció Alice saliendo del cuarto de baño, solo para contemplar con horror cómo su hermano y su amiga se debatían sobre la cama de matrimonio—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Aprovechando que Edward se había distraído momentáneamente con la interrupción, Bella hizo un último esfuerzo por hacerse con el libro y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Y en efecto se lo quitó, pero a costa de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamo triunfalmente, y luego se frotó la cabeza, se había dado un buen coscorrón—. ¡Ay!

Alice suspiró.

—¡Cuándo vais a crecer!

—Nunca —replicó su hermano—. Me parece que nos vamos a estar tirando los trastos a la cabeza hasta en el asilo. Ven aquí, ángel mío, que te ayudo a levantarte.

Con gran facilidad así, lo hizo, y Bella se levantó del suelo al instante, situación que Edward aprovechó para quitarle el libro definitivamente.

—Traidor. ..

—La guía. ¡Dios de mi alma! —bufó. Hojeó el libro y leyó algún pasaje—: «Sé consciente de tu poder, pero no seas arrogante. Eres una mujer, sé una mujer» —repitió, ignorando la mirada asesina de las tres mujeres—. ¿Y qué ibas a ser? ¿Un hámster?

—Dámelo —le exigió Bella, arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

—Pero tú no querrás ser la señora Adecuada en un año, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward con seguridad, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿O sí? '

—Por supuesto que no —Bella replicó por instinto, y se interrumpió. En realidad no se trataba de querer sino de ser consciente que ella no podía ser la tal señora Adecuada. Pero aun así, ¿lo quería o no?

"Sí", susurraba una vocecita en su interior, para su sorpresa. Al cabo de un año o de una década, pero sí, quería, deseaba ser la adecuada señora de alguien. Y quería encontrar a un señor adecuado para ella.

—Puede que crea que no es eso lo que quiere, pero no tiene experiencia bastante para saberlo —dijo Rose, con convicción—. Y tiene mucho a su favor. Si quisiera, sería una auténtica rompecorazones.

—Con un poco de tiempo y otro poco de esfuerzo —añadió Alice, cruzándose de brazos—, dudo que tarde un año en encontrar a un hombre que se enamore de ella hasta el punto de pedirla en matrimonio.

Bella sintió un súbito ataque de pánico.

—Un hombre maravilloso, seguro —sentenció Rosalie con entusiasmo.

—Lo tendría a sus pies en un mes —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, bueno, no empecemos a volvernos locos —intervino la aludida. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el cariz que estaba adquiriendo la conversación.

—Y en cuestión de meses la pediría en matrimonio, si ella lo quiere de verdad —la ignoró Rosalie, asintiendo—. ¡En tres meses, te lo garantizo!

Edward negó con la cabeza, rodeando a su ángel por los hombros.

—¿Por qué la presionáis? Es mi mejor amiga y la conozco mejor que nadie. Y no podéis decirme que va a leer ese estúpido libro, va a ir a la peluquería y, de la noche a la mañana, se va a convertir en una esposa. Es ridículo.

ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero no con esas palabras.

—No es que yo tenga interés en...

—Ni siquiera pertenece al mismo planeta de las mujeres que leen esa guía de lo que sea —prosiguió—. Quiero decir, hay mujeres que se toman la búsqueda de un marido casi como una actividad profesional. Esas, mujeres sí saben qué hacer, tienen el aspecto adecuado, adoptan la actitud correcta y llegan a convertir a los hombres en marionetas a sus expensas —dijo, y miró a Bella—. Los dos sabemos que tú no eres de esa clase de mujeres, Bells.

Las tres mujeres se lo quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos largos instantes. Bella fue la primera en recobrarse.

—Gracias —dijo, con la voz helada y apartándose de él—. Quieres que ponga también la otra mejilla y así me puedes golpear con otro de esos asquerosos cumplidos tuyos.

—¿Cómo? Oh, vamos, ángel —dijo Edward, apartándole el flequillo de la frente—. Estamos hablando de una proposición de matrimonio en tres meses. Volvamos a la realidad.

—No digo que sea eso lo que quiero —argumentó la castaña, tratando de mantener la dignidad—, pero si de verdad quisiera conseguir al señor Adecuado, podría hacerlo. Lo único que pasa es que me gusta mi vida tal como está.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el muchacho, con un brillo en los ojos. Bella mantuvo su mirada—. ¿De verdad crees lo que dices?

La chica sintió un estremecimiento de rabia.

—Ponme a prueba.

—No, gracias. Si vamos a apostar, me gustaría por lo menos tener una pequeña posibilidad de perder, si no, no hay aliciente.

A Bella comenzó a hervirle la sangre. Ella sabía muy bien que no era ninguna seductora, pero oírselo decir a Edward era una cuestión enteramente distinta.

—De acuerdo, te apuesto diez dólares a que puedo hacerlo—, era una estupidez, pero su orgullo la empujaba a aceptar el reto. Ella era soltera por elección propia, ¿cómo se atrevía Edward a dudar de ello?

—¿Diez dólares? ¿En serio? —abrió mucho los ojos. El maldito de él parecía divertirse mucho—. Oh, vamos, no estamos apostando sobre quién va a ganar la liga, o quién es capaz de beber más.

El corazón de Isabella latía cada vez más deprisa. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensar en ellas.

—Cien dólares, Casanova. Y me pondré cosas que hasta a ti te van a sonrojar.

—Solo por eso merecería la pena apostar. Algunas veces tengo la impresión de que naciste en sudadera —dijo Edward, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Cien dólares sigue siendo una apuesta infantil, ángel. Hazlo en dos meses y podemos empezar a hablar.

—Dos meses —accedió, con la voz tensa y doscientos dólares.

La sonrisa de Edward, por fin, comenzaba a congelarse.

—Oh, vamos, Bells, creo que estamos yendo demasiado lejos.

Aquel tono paternalista sólo consiguió encenderla todavía más.

—Quinientos.

Edward había dejado de sonreír. Al contrario, más bien parecía preocupado.

—Esto es ridículo. No pienso seguir...

—Mil dólares.

Rosalie estaba perpleja, Alice boquiabierta.

—Mil dólares a que consigo que me pidan en matrimonio en dos meses —repitió la joven Swan, mirando fijamente a Edward, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Ella cerraba los puños—. Mil dólares, ya lo has oído.

Él mantuvo la mirada, pero estaba estupefacto.

—Solo si lo consigues en un mes.

Esperaba que ella rechazara aquella estúpida apuesta.

—Hecho —dijo Bella sin vacilar.

—Oh, vamos, Bells, ¿has perdido la cabeza?

—¿Y tú? ¿Has perdido el gusto por el juego?

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo y tenso minuto. Luego, él esbozó una amplia y brillante sonrisa.

—Te has echado un farol.., y te he pillado —dijo, con ánimo de batalla, y extendió la mano—. Me encantará cobrarme esta apuesta.

Bella estrechó su mano, sellando la apuesta. Edward la miró durante un instante más, luego se separó.

—De acuerdo. Bajo y les digo que vais a tardar un poco —le dijo a Alice—. Estoy seguro de que queréis quedaros unos minutos para urdir un plan de batalla. Pero me temo que de poco va a servir, dentro de un mes espero cobrar la apuesta.

Miró a Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa y desapareció.

—Oh, Dios mío —respiró Alice—, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijoRose, asintiendo con aprobación—. Solo tenemos un mes. Lo primero, una expedición de compras. No, espera, mi peluquero, y puede que una limpieza de...

—Una limpieza de nada, hay que transformarte de la cabeza a los pies —dijo la recién casada, buscando una tarjeta en su bolso—. Dentro de dos semanas vuelvo de Hawái, vosotras ocupaos de la ropa y del maquillaje, yo idearé el plan estratégico.

—Mil dólares —repitió la rubia, mirando a Bella sin ocultar su admiración—. Increíble.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Nunca he perdido una apuesta con Edward sin antes luchar hasta la muerte. Y ahora, dejadme sola —ordenó—, tengo que estudiar —dijo, recogiendo el libro.

El engreído ese no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.


	2. Jacob Black

**Una Apuesta Arriesgada**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama tampoco. yo solo me dedico a adaptar la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Jacob Black**

A las ocho en punto de la mañana del siguiente día, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, poniendo fin a una inquieta noche. Bella saltó dela cama, frotándose los ojos.

—Si eres Edward, te digo desde ya que he decidido abandonar —dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Debía estar loca. ¿Por qué no dejas que me sumerja en paz en mi soltería?

—De eso nada —respondió una voz femenina—. Soy Rosalie, abre.

Bella gruñó. Rose, todavía peor. Quitó la cadena y abrió la puerta.

—¿Y bien? —la rubia parecía demasiado entusiasta para tratarse de un domingo a las ocho de la mañana—. Hoy es el primer día de tu nueva vida, Bella Swan, ¿estás lista?

—Pero, ¿quién eres tú? ¿La patrona de las casamenteras? —dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar café. No estaba dispuesta a soportar uno de los discursos de Rose sin ayuda de la cafeína—. Además, no pienso seguir adelante con esto. He estado pensando y es una tontería. Tengo que hablar con Edward, no tengo por qué demostrarle nada a nadie.

—Nada de hablar con Edward —dijo Rosalie, mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba en el suelo una gran bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro. Luego depositó un buen número de frasquitos de todo tipo sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Te habría desaconsejado cualquier otra apuesta, y la verdad es que los dos habéis hecho algunas de lo más tonto, pero esta vez, no pienso hacerlo. Llevo diez años esperando que hagas algo contigo misma, que pienses un poco en tu aspecto y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Bella contempló los adminículos con precaución.

—¿Y eso para qué es?

—Eso —dijo su amiga con una sonrisa— es el primer paso.

—¿El primer paso? —repitió Bella y se fijó en la etiqueta de uno de los frascos. Estaba escrita en noruego y todos los ingredientes tenían dieciocho sílabas—. ¿Y cuántos pasos hay?

—Eso depende de si estás dispuesta a cooperar o no.

Rose sacó caja de polvos blancos y los mezcló con agua en un cuenco de cristal.

—Yo iba a desayunar, así que espero que eso no sea para mí.

—Esto no es para que te lo tomes sino para que te lo pongas —echó el contenido verde de uno de los botes en el cuenco de cristal, luego observó la mezcla resultante—. Me temo que va a ser un poco pringoso. Toma, sigue removiendo.

Bella siguió sus instrucciones, y observó con perplejidad los movimientos de su amiga. Rose sacó una gran sábana de plástico y la extendió sobre el suelo. Luego abrió la puerta de la cocina y metió una de las sillas de plástico del porche.

—Siéntate.

La aludida apuró su taza de café antes de que Rose la obligara a sentarse por la fuerza.

—esto empieza a dejar de ser molesto para convertirse en una pesadez.

Rose suspiró con impaciencia.

—Escúchame bien. Por nada del mundo quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero deja que diga algo: necesitas ayuda, y por primera vez desde el instituto, Alice y yo nos vamos a asegurar de que la recibas.

Bella apretó los dientes. Al parecer, el tiempo del disimulo y de los guiños sutiles que se hacían muchas veces sus amigas en su presencia había terminado. Rosalie y Alice habían decidido declararle una guerra abierta.

—Ya sé que no...

—Bells, déjame terminar —dijo con firmeza—. No quisiera pasar por psicóloga aficionada, pero el hecho de que hayas crecido sin la compañía de una madre no puede haber sido fácil para ti. Alice y yo hicimos cuanto pudimos, pero incluso a mí se me alcanza que dos amigas no pueden sustituir a una madre.

—Las dos me habéis querido siempre y habéis hecho lo que considerabais mejor para mí —cosa que ella había agradecido muy sinceramente, por mucho que los esfuerzos de sus amigas resultaran muchas veces fastidiosos—. No ha sido fácil, pero he salido adelante, ¿no?

—Esa es la cuestión, que no has salido adelante —dijo Rose suspirando de nuevo—. Nos has tolerado, nos has tomado el pelo, pero eres muy testaruda y sigues convencida de que no eres lo bastante guapa como para enamorar a un hombre. Huyes de ti misma, te escondes, te ocultas bajo esa fachada de «una más de la pandilla» con todos esos hombretones. Bueno, pues desde ahora mismo te lo digo: tus días de huida han terminado —dijo, mirando a Bella fijamente a los ojos—. Y no me mires así.

—¿Que no te mire cómo?

—Como diciendo que me vas a dar la razón en todo, como a los tontos, para luego hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Bella suspiró.

—Vale, te escucho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Que lo intentes de verdad, que apuestes por ello de verdad.

—Yo no estoy huyendo, Rosalie. Yo solo... de acuerdo, podría ser algo más atrevida en el terreno social, pero, francamente, estoy contenta con mi vida tal como está. No necesito salir con nadie, no necesito cambiar mi aspecto. ¿Por qué no puede aceptarme la gente tal como soy?

Su amiga suspiró.

—Algún día, cariño, un hombre te va a querer por lo que eres, te lo prometo. Pero si eres tan feliz con la vida que llevas, ¿por qué ayer estabas tan triste? Y no me digas que era la resaca porque no cuela.

Eso era lo malo de conservar las amigas de la infancia, que no podía ocultarles nada. Era para ellas como un libro abierto.

—Te dejaríamos en paz si de verdad viéramos que eres feliz —prosiguió, dándole un abrazo rápido y confortante—, pero no vamos a dejar que aceptes una vida mediocre sin luchar. Si dejas que tu belleza exterior se ponga a la altura de la interior, sé que encontrarás a la persona adecuada. Lo sé.

—¿Belleza? ¿Yo? —Dijo Bella con mofa y sorpresa—. ¿Qué has estado fumando, Rose?

Ella resopló con impaciencia.

—Paso a paso, nena, ahora mismo nos pondremos con el cuerpo, de la actitud ya nos ocuparemos más adelante.

Recogió el cuenco y metió la mano en él.

—Rose…—le advirtió—, no pienso permitir que me pongas en la cara ese... agh.

Y fue silenciada por la inclemente acción de su amiga, que le extendió sobre la cara aquella pasta gruesa y compacta. No le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y hacer frente a lo inevitable.

—Ahí, quieta. Esto es solo el principio. A las doce tenemos hora en la peluquería y vete preparando para pasar la tarde de compras...

Rosalie siguió parloteando alegremente, relatando entusiasmada los pormenores de la próxima transformación de Bella. Esta, por su parte, pensaba que no podía denegar aquella molesta y dolorosa ayuda. Si se hubiera tratado de otras personas cualquiera, les habría dicho dónde podían meterse sus brillantes ideas, pero a sus dos mejores amigas... que le habían hecho sitio en sus vacaciones, que la habían acompañado y aplaudido en su graduación, a la que su padre no había podido asistir porque había fallecido dos años antes. Las quería lo bastante como para soportar aquel insistente, molesto e incansable afán suyo de ejercer de madres, las quería lo bastante como para morir por ellas si se lo pedían.

Pero morir era una cosa, y actuar estúpidamente por segunda vez en su vida algo bien distinto.

—Bells, ¿has oído una palabra de lo que te he dicho?

Bella interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

Rosalie chascó la lengua y se acercó al fregadero para dejar el cuenco.

—Te he estado contando los planes que tengo para ti. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo todo esto te resulta abrumador, pero sé que te vas a empeñar en esto como en ninguna otra cosa en tu vida.

Bella miró a su amiga, que le colocaba el pelo en distintas posiciones, haciendo sonidos de aprobación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—La apuesta. Siempre te has esforzado al máximo por ganar las apuestas con Edward. Cuando os vi estrecharos la mano, me dieron ganas de darle un beso.

El temperamento que había metido a Bella en todo aquel lío, volvió a emerger.

—Oh, a mí también —dijo con acidez—. Mi mejor amigo me dice, sin dejar lugar a la duda, que no tengo ni la belleza ni el talento para conseguir a un hombre. Qué gran amigo, qué joya.

Rose se echó a reír, luego amasó un puñado de arcilla sobre el rostro de Bella. El material estaba frío y resultaba algo desagradable.

—Bueno, pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivoca. Además, olvídate de la apuesta, si en un mes no consigues a un hombre, no solo me sorprendería mucho, sino que tiraré la toalla y me olvidaré de mis pretensiones de Celestina para siempre.

Bella tuvo que reprimir una réplica llena de acritud.

—¿En serio? ¿Te olvidarías?

—Completamente en serio y no volveré a insistir nunca más —declaró, colocando una bolsa de plástico sobre la frente de la morocha—. Y me aseguraré de que Alice tampoco lo haga. Fíjate hasta qué punto llega mi confianza en ti.

Bella no dijo nada. ¿Podría librarse de la insistencia de sus amigas de una manera tan diplomática? ¿Y al cabo de un mes tan solo?

De repente, le dieron ganas de darle un beso a Edward. ¡Aquella loca apuesta era justo lo que necesitaba!

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Bella, sonriendo por primera vez en aquel día—, ¡que comience la transformación!

—¿Qué transformación? —se oyó la voz desde la puerta de entrada.

Rosalie dejó escapar una interjección de sorpresa. Bella, por su parte, salió corriendo hacia el baño. Desgraciadamente, tropezó en el plástico que su amiga había extendido— en el suelo y cayó de bruces.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Edward, desde la puerta, poniendo todos los nervios de Bella de punta—. Cada día tienes un nuevo aspecto, eres una mujer sorprendente.

—¿Es que no sabes llamar? Y, de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

—No he llamado a tu puerta desde que te conozco—sonrió burlón—. Y en cuanto a lo de venir ahora, pues resulta que hay un partido de rugby dentro de media hora y como no tenía nada de comer me he dicho, voy a acercarme a casa de mi amiga Bella, que siempre tiene el frigorífico bien provisto.

—Cómo no, adelante, tú mismo —dijo la morena con sarcasmo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo como si nada y fue a servirse una taza de café y sacar un donut de la nevera—. Esta mañana estás un poco picajosa. ¿Es porque tu buena: amiga Rosalie te ha despertado muy pronto o porque te ha puesto la cara hecha un Cristo?

Las chicas se miraron con ganas de matarlo.

—Lo siento, supongo que es cosa de chicas —añadió Edward para suavizar su comentario.

—Es cosa de la apuesta —respondió la rubia, recogiendo sus útiles de combate y volviendo a meterlos en la bolsa.

—¿La apuesta? —Repitió Edward—. Sí, ya me acuerdo. Mil pavos para mí dentro de un mes, sí, me suena —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Bella—. ¿Y vas a poder quitarte esa plasta antes del jueves? Ya sabes que hay noche de póker en mi casa. Y no quiero que cubras tu famosa cara de póker con esa cosa, los chicos se asustarían.

—Se van a asustar, pero cuando los deje secos

—De ninguna manera harás tal cosa —intervino Rose—. A partir de ahora jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos los va a dedicar a salir. Para todo lo demás no hay tiempo.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Solo un corto y pequeño mes de nada, se dijo.

—Como tú digas, entrenador.

Su burlona mirada se deslizó hacia Edward.

—¿Como tú digas? —Repitió este con estupor—. ¿Como tú digas y ya está? Te vas a perder la partida para quedarte esperando a que te llame algún tío.

—Me voy a perder la partida para salir con un tío.

Edward le hizo una mueca y Rosalie se echó a reír.

—¡Ésa es mi chica! Bueno, voy a llamar al salón de belleza para confirmar la sesión de masaje. ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono?

—Está en el dormitorio

Rose se alejó recitando la lista de actividades que tenía preparadas.

Era el momento perfecto para negociar una rebaja en la apuesta. Tendría que tragarse parte de su orgullo, pero merecía la pena, tenía que rebajar la cantidad de mil dólares a algo más asequible. Con la ayuda de Edward, las cuatro semanas pasarían volando, sin ella...

—No me creo que estés hablando en serio —dijo Edward antes de que ella dijese nada.

No fueron tanto sus palabras sino cómo las dijo, su maldito tono.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es una locura! —Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos con un gesto de impaciencia—. Lo dije en broma, por amor del cielo. Pensé que incluso si aceptabas, una semana con esas fascistas del maquillaje te haría abandonar.

Bella estuvo a punto de sonreír ante aquella salida. Hasta que oyó la siguiente frase de su "mejor amigo".

—Además, no creo que quieras encontrar al señor Adecuado. Aunque lo encontrases, no sabrías qué hacer con él. No te pareces en nada al tipo de mujeres a las que se dirige esa guía —parecía absolutamente convencido—. Piénsalo bien. ¿Tú tratando de cazar a un hombre y arrastrándolo por la melena hasta tu casa?

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en ponerme en camisón a la puerta y llamarlos con un silbido —replicó, irritada con el comentario de su amigo—. La clase de hombres que estoy buscando pesan demasiado para que pueda arrastrarlos por la melena.

—No hay nada malo en tu manera de ser y no deberías dejar que te cambiasen —dijo, muy serio—. Yo creía que te gustaba la vida que llevas. ¿Qué hay de malo en salir con nosotros? Nosotros nunca te hemos pedido que cambies. ¡Tu aspecto nos importa un bledo!

Traducción: ella podía ser la bestia más fea de la tierra, pero siempre sería «Bells, su colega».

—Siempre vas hecha una pena...

—Alto ahí —tragarse el orgullo era una cosa, pero dejarse atropellar era otra bien distinta—. Antes de que te acabe echando de una patada, deja de que te diga algo: la apuesta sigue en pie.

No era aquélla la manera de convencerlo para que la ayudara, lo sabía bien, pero si era eso lo que pensaba de ella, no quería su ayuda. No la estaba compadeciendo, como hacían Alice y Rose, la estaba... excusando, lo que era mucho peor. Tenía que vengarse de él. Quizás no fuera muy guapa, pero desde luego no iba «hecha una pena».

—Puede que ahora mismo no sea gran cosa, Edward —dijo, con tono desafiante—, pero te juro que para cuando firmes ese cheque voy a parecer la diosa del amor.

—Cuidado con tu amiguita —respondió, arrimándose a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa—, odio decírtelo, pero tienes barro en el cuello y en el... canalillo...

Bella se sonrojó y buscó uno de los cojines de las sillas para tirárselo a la cara. Lo encontró y le dio un golpe en todo el rostro. Edward se protegió utilizando la silla de plástico como escudo, mientras ella descargaba sobre él toda la munición disponible. Cuando bajó la silla, Bella se fijó en el brillo que alumbraba los ojos de su amigo.

—Oh, vamos, _Eddie_, no te pongas así, que somos amigos...

El se dirigió al salón a buscar su propia munición.

—¡No, Edward!

Comenzó a bombardearla, cerrando además, la salida hacia el salón y el cuarto de baño, de manera que Bella dio media vuelta y huyó a través del pasillo, perseguida por su amigo.

—¡Edward, no, no, déjalo ya!

Atrapada junto a la puerta de entrada, no tuvo más remedio que abrirla. Salió corriendo, en medio de un ataque de risas y se dispuso a huir por el jardín, quería llegar hasta la parte de atrás, para rechazarlo con la manguera. Alcanzó la esquina de la casa y ya se relamía pensando en darle a su amigo una buena ducha, cuando se topó con un hombre de pecho ancho y musculoso.

—Ay —exclamó, y cayó sentada sobre el césped.

—Ah, perdón —dijo el hombre, con una voz profunda y no sin cierta diversión disimulada—. ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la vista para fijarse en él. Un morocho y musculoso Adonis la miraba. Llevaba el torso desnudo, un torso moreno y dorado que emergía desde un par de pantalones chinos color beige.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió Adonis, menos divertido, o quizás más preocupado. También le parecía vagamente familiar, pero no podía ser. Si conociera a alguien la mitad de guapo que aquel hombre, no olvidaría su rostro, por supuesto que no—. ¿Te has hecho daño? No te he visto —dijo el dios griego, disculpándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Bella se quedó mirando la mano fijamente. Entre todos los días del año que podía ocurrirle aquel encuentro, ¿por qué aquel día precisamente, con todo aquella... aquella cosa en la cara?

Edward apareció por la esquina, con un par de cojines en cada mano, aullando como un apache. Se detuvo en seco, silenciando su grito de guerra, al ver al nuevo personaje y a Bella en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó, dejando caer los cojines y poniéndose de rodillas junto a su amiga—. Ángel, ¿estás bien?

Bella hizo una mueca, ¿es que no lo veía con sus propios ojos?

Adonis se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, yo... salió corriendo y no me di cuenta de que venía. Nos tropezamos y creo que se ha llevado la peor parte.

—Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada —«Por supuesto que estoy bien. Pero sí que ha pasado algo: Adonis se ha venido a vivir al lado de casa y yo me tropiezo con él como un búfalo en estampida»—. Supongo que tendría que haber puesto más cuidado y mirar, pero como en el jardín nunca hay nadie...

—No hay problema. Acabo de mudarme. La casa es de un amigo mío y me la ha alquilado por unos meses. Siempre me ha gustado Forks, es muy divertido —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo, en un gesto que a Bella le recordó a Edward—. Siempre pasan cosas.

—Oh, no es lo que tú piensas —protestó ella.

—¿Qué crees tú que él piensa? —preguntó Edward, con ánimo burlón, como siempre.

—Eres... —ella comenzó a protestar, y se interrumpió al oír la risa de Adonis.

—¿Vivís aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí —respondió Bella, y miró fijamente a Edward—. El gracioso, no. Pasaba por aquí y decidió entrar a fastidiarme un poco.

—Oh —dijo Adonis, volviendo a mirarla—, creía que estabais casados.

—¿Casados? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Bella.

—Demonios, no —dijo Edward—. El matrimonio en sí mismo ya es bastante malo como para encima compartirlo, con ella.

La morena le dio una patada, que no borró la sonrisa de su muy engreído amigo.

—Oh —dijo Adonis, sonriendo ampliamente y tendiéndole la mano a Bella—. En ese caso vamos a presentarnos. Soy Jacob Black.

—¿Jacob Black? ¿El soltero más apetecible de América según la revista People? —dijo Bella echándose a reír—. Sí, claro y yo soy el hada buena del Norte.

Adonis rio también, sonoramente, con una energía deliciosa. La verdad es que cuando se reía, sí que se parecía a Jacob Black.

—Encantado, hada del Norte, llámame Jake, por favor.

—Hola, Jake —el chico de cabellos cobrizos se interpuso ligeramente entre los dos. Jacob tuvo que soltar la mano de Bella para estrechar la suya— Soy Edward Cullen.

—Y yo Isabella Swan

—Hola, Isabella —la sonrisa de Jacob era enorme. La aludida sonrió al ver que Cullen por fin se apartaba de su lado.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, demasiado maliciosa para que se sintiera tranquila. Siguió el curso de su mirada que parecía fija en un punto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que le divertía tanto?

De repente, recordó el comentario con que había comenzado todo aquello. Tenía barro en el...

—Bueno, bienvenido al barrio,…Jake —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente—. En fin, tengo que entrar a ponerme algo más... visible.

—Por mí no lo hagas —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír y mirándola fijamente.

Se quedó inmóvil por un instante. Sonaba a flirteo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, luego dio media vuelta y volvió a su casa. No, no podía ser un flirteo. Edward la siguió con los cojines en la mano, pero sin la menor intención de tirárselos. Entraron juntos en la casa. Rose los esperaba en el salón, con una expresión de horror.

—No puedo creer lo que habéis hecho —dijo. Era obvio que había estado espiando desde la ventana—. ¿Has visto a ese hombre?

—No pudo evitarlo —dijo Edward, antes de que Bella pudiera hablar—. Y es Jacob Black.

—¡No!

—Sí —la ignoró, y se dejó caer en el sofá—. Y quiere ligar con Bella.

—¡No! —eta vez fue el turno de Rose para gritar, y abrazó a su amiga de improviso. Y tan rápido como la abrazó la soltó, quitándole un poco de arcilla de una manga—. ¿Quiere ligar contigo? ¿Con... con...?

—¿...esta pinta? —completo Bella con un resoplido—. No podía apartar los ojos de mí. Seguro que en toda su vida ha visto una cosa igual... seguro —dijo, y miró a Edward—. _Eddie_ te está tomando el pelo. Ni en un millón de años se interesaría Jacob Black por mí. Además, no creo que ese Adonis sea Jacob Black.

—¿Adonis? —repitió Edward, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo que no es Jacob Black? —replicó su amiga.

—No es tan guapo —siguió Edward—. ¿Es que te gusta? Porque si te gusta, deja que te diga que no te conviene. Quiero decir, sé que te has tomado la apuesta muy en serio, pero no vas quedarte con el primero que salga, ¿no?

—Rose.. —dijo Bella, ignorando el comentario de Edward—, nos vemos en la peluquería. Edward, vete al supermercado y luego vete a tu casa. Yo voy a ducharme.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Nos vemos a las doce.

Edward se levantó y siguió a Bella hasta el baño.

—¿Te hace falta a alguien que te rasque la espalda? Porque podría encontrar un voluntario en la casa de al lado.

Bella le sacó el dedo y le dio con la puerta del baño en las narices. Quizás no ganase la apuesta, pero iba a combatir con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**lo siento lo siento lo siento! se que he tardado un montón u.u pero recién he terminado exámenes finales y no había tenido nadita de tiempo :( sé que no hay excusas y lo lamento tanto.**

**Actualizaré pronto ;) es una promesa!**

**espero que les guste el cap :) y recuerden dejarme su review para saber que les pareció. juju Jake is back**


	3. ¿Eres tú,Bella?

hello :) lo prometido es deuda. vieron que esta vez no me tardé nadita! gracias por sus reviews chicas. ¡son muy importantes para mí!

espero que este chapter les guste.

* * *

**¿Eres tú, Bella?**

El jueves la paciencia de Edward se colmó. Estaba harto de verse apartado por completo de la «agenda de transformación» de Bella. En realidad, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de verla. Entre tanto, en él se había operado un cambio y ya solo tenía un objetivo: quitarle de la cabeza aquella maldita apuesta.

Metió su estilizado Volvo Plateado en el aparcamiento de Design Howes. Convencer a Bella de algo, sin embargo, era muy difícil, y conseguir que hiciera algo por su propio bien era prácticamente imposible.

—Soy imbécil —musitó, sacando el ramo de rosas blancas que le había comprado. A Bella le encantaban las flores, dos docenas de rosas rojas le habían salvado el cuello hacía dos años, cuando, por una broma estúpida, había acabado rompiendo el parabrisas de su coche.

Sin embargo, aunque no sabía por qué, se temía que aquella vez no podría convencerla tan fácilmente. Cuando Bella y él estrechaban sus manos para sellar una apuesta, no había nada que a ella le hiciera echarse atrás.

—Bueno —dijo una mujer desde la puerta—, ¿entras o piensas quedarte en la puerta toda la tarde?

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Edward, que se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué?

Jessica, la recepcionista de Howes Design, le sonreía mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

—¿Esas flores son para mí, guapo?

él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No, es la pipa de la paz para Bella. ¿Está?

Una extraña mirada cruzó el rostro de Jessica.

—Claro.

Edward siguió a Jessica al interior.

—Vaya, vaya. Entonces, ¿eres tú lo que le ha ocurrido?

—¿Lo que le ha ocurrido? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Está muy rara, Edward —dijo, en tono confidencial—. O sea, quiero decir que nunca la había visto así. Está rara.

—Oh, no —musitó.

Jessica se acercó más a él, rozándole el hombro con sus cabellos rizados y rubios oxigenados:

—¿Qué haces este fin de semana, guapo?

—Penitencia —masculló sin que la mujer le entendiera—. Gracias, Jessica.

Avanzó muy aprisa por el pasillo. ¿A qué se refería con aquello de que Bells estaba «rara»? Dios, ojalá no hubiera desempolvado los modelitos que su estúpido ex había diseñado, vestidos color pastel con botas militares, por ejemplo; ¿o se trataba de algo peor? ¿Cazadoras punkies con zapatos de, tacón? ¿Niquis de piel de leopardo? ¿Se habría afeitado la cabeza?

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar y abrió la puerta del estudio.

Se quedó helado.

Bella levantó la vista un segundo.

—Eh, hola, pasa —dijo con una sonrisa cansada—. Tengo que terminar este diseño, llevo trabajando en él desde por la mañana. El cliente es una auténtica pesadilla.

Edward se sentía igual que si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Sí, sí, claro —balbució, sin saber qué decir—. Estás... estás... muy guapa.

La morena volvió a levantar la vista por un instante y la volvió a fijar en su mesa de trabajo.

Edward esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Era cierto, tenía un aspecto muy extraño: estaba extrañamente atractiva, extrañamente Alice, extrañamente sensual.

Se había cortado la larga y descuidada melena y llevaba el pelo por los hombros, de un color distinto al suyo natural, más oscuro, quizás. Lo llevaba ligeramente recogido, mostrando su precioso cuello de cisne. Qué bien le sentaba aquel peinado a sus pómulos altos y marcados.

Parpadeó. ¿Cuándo demonios había reparado en sus pómulos?

Sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo especial, estaban llenos de vida.

—¿Edward? Edward —dijo—. Eh, Cullen —insistió con una tímida sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa lo sacó de su abstracción. Su aspecto no importaba, aquella sonrisa no podía ser de nadie más que de Bella... teñida de esa ternura capaz de curar las heridas más profundas, los golpes más duros.

—Estaba pensando en mi chequera. No sé si tendré que prepararme a rebajar mis ahorros o a añadir otro de los grandes.

Ella se echó a reír, con un ligero rubor que avivaba su «piel de porcelana», se dijo Edward. «Menuda comparación, como esto siga así voy a terminar por escribirle un soneto».

Le tendió las flores con gran ímpetu.

—Para ti.

Bella se sonrojó aún más. Llevaba lápiz de labios rosa. Sus labios esbozaron una amplia y rosada sonrisa.

—Yo no te he comprado nada —bromeó, con una voz sensual, completamente nueva en ella.

¿Nueva? No, era su voz de siempre. «¿Por qué entonces mi corazón se ha puesto a mil revoluciones?»

Bella se levantó por un jarrón vacío que se encontraba sobre una estantería.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se quedó con la boca abierta. Bella no llevaba los jeans raídos de siempre, sino un vestido rosa de verano que flotaba sobre su cuerpo como una nube. Además, tenía un cuello muy escotado que dejaba bien visible el canal entre sus pechos. También llevaba unas sandalias blancas, con tacones. Se preguntaba por qué extraña ecuación física los tacones hacían lo que hacían en las piernas de las mujeres, pero lo cierto es que en su amiga el efecto era... superlativo. Tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas, como a él le gustaban.

«Eh, que es a Bella a quien te estás comiendo con los ojos».

Aquel pensamiento lo dejó de piedra.

Ella colocó las flores en el jarrón.

—¿Y esto a qué se debe? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Rendición incondicional —murmuró él, dejando por fin de fijarse en las piernas de Bella y preguntándose cuándo había perdido el control de la situación—Por ambas partes. Vamos a acabar con esa estúpida apuesta; Bells.

Ella adoptó un gesto grave y suspiró. «Esto no va a resultar tan fácil», se dijo Edward

—¿Por qué empezó todo esto, Cullen? —preguntó, volviendo a su mesa de dibujo. Sus tacones resonaron viciosamente.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Enarcó una de sus depiladas cejas.

—¿Quizás porque tú creías que solo iba a conseguir ponerme en ridículo?

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —interrumpió—. Pero no quiero que sufras.

—Es decir, crees que voy a sufrir porque no soy la clase de mujer que resulta atractiva.

«Hasta hoy», pensó Edward, que no podía recordar lo que pensaba de ella anteriormente.

—Nunca me has parecido fea —dijo, con mayor gravedad de la que pretendía.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué te parecía?

Edward abrió la boca, pero reconsideró la respuesta.

—Eres buena, cariñosa, divertida. No juegas mal al póker, te gusta el rugby. Eres brillante en tu trabajo...

—Oh, y por eso mi agenda está llena de citas —le interrumpió con sarcasmo—. Y mi físico, Edward, ¿qué te parecía mi físico?

Él suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, yo qué sé. ¡No pienso en mis amigas de esa manera!

—¡No escurras el bulto!

—Lo sabía. Llevas cuatro días con este asunto y ya me tratas de un modo distinto —dijo con aspereza—. Mirándote, oyéndote hablar, sé que todo esto es una mala idea. Además, ¿sabes con qué clase de tipos te puedes encontrar? ¡No tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo!

—¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma, muchas gracias, lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo! ¡No hace falta que te preocupes por mí!

—¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti! —Replicó con rabia—. ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo ahora si ya lo hacía antes de que perdieras la cabeza!

Permanecieron el uno ante el otro durante largos instantes. Las palabras que habían pronunciado resonaban como cuchillos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera interrumpir el silencio, sonó el teléfono. Se sobresaltaron.

Bella descolgó.

—¿Sí?

Edward suspiró. Había metido la pata hasta el final. Su única intención era ser convincente, persuasivo, pero había bastado ver el nuevo aspecto de su mejor amiga para que sus planes pasaran a mejor vida. Afortunadamente aún podía salvar la situación. En cuanto ella colgara trataría de abordarla de un modo más suave.

—¿Glinda, el Hada Buena del Norte? —decía esta—. ¡Santo cielo! Hola, sí, perdona. Soy Bella Swan. ¿Eres Jacob?

A Edward se le pasaron los deseos de hacer las paces. ¿Jacob Black? ¿Por qué demonios llamaba a Bella a la oficina? ¿Qué diablos quería?

Se detuvo en mitad de sus preguntas. Oh, sí, estaba muy claro lo que aquel canalla quería.

—Sí, sí, estoy totalmente recuperada del fin de semana. Fuiste muy valiente... ¿Por qué? Por no salir corriendo nada más verme. Menuda pinta tenía... ¿Qué? Ah, eso —se echó a reír, y se sonrojó ligeramente—. Bueno, yo no sabía que se había caído nada precisamente ahí.

Edward sintió el repentino deseo de dar un puñetazo, preferiblemente sobre el rostro de Jacob.

—Hum... De manera que quieres la opinión de un nativo sobre los mejores lugares para salir en Port Angeles, ¿eh? Bueno, creo que podría ayudarte, conozco mucho restaurantes, un montón de bares deportivos y algunos clubs nocturnos... ¿Qué? —Edward contuvo las ganas de ponerse en otro teléfono y comprobar qué le hacía a Bella tanta gracia—. Hum, no estoy segura. Sí. Hoy es jueves, ¿no? Pues, no, no tengo planes para esta noche.

El cerró el puño. Aquel canalla había invitado a Bella a salir. ¡Vaya rostro!

—¿Qué? ¿Por la otra línea? Sí, claro, espero —dijo y cubrió el auricular para hablar con él—. Es Jacob Black.

—Me alegro —torció el gesto—. ¿No pensarás salir con ese personaje?

—Bueno, no había... —se interrumpió. Sus ojos lanzaron afilados destellos—. ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo?

—¡Apenas lo conoces! Podría ser cualquier cosa. Un asesino en serie, por ejemplo.

—¡Es Jacob Black! ¡Es tan famoso que supongo que el único sitio donde encuentra cierta intimidad es en el cuarto de baño!

—¡A eso me refiero! —exclamó él, que habitualmente solía ser mucho más lógico. La rabia cegaba gran parte de su cerebro—. Lo único que digo es que no lo has pensado bien. Es un pez gordo, un tipo famoso... y tú no puedes pensar en otra cosa que en la maldita apuesta. ¿Por qué si no ibas a querer salir con una celebridad? ¡Piénsalo!

Bella frunció el ceño.

—O, por ser más precisos, ¿por qué alguien como él querría salir conmigo?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No vayas, Bella, de verdad te lo digo, ¡no vayas!

—¿Jake? Hola —dijo ella, con una voz afilada como una navaja—. Me encantaría salir a cenar contigo. Creo que podemos ir al Bella Italia, está en Port Angeles Boulevard. Cocina italiana, muy buena. ¿Te parece bien a las siete?... Perfecto. De acuerdo, ya sabes dónde vivo... Claro... Hasta las siete entonces, colgó con mucha tranquilidad—. Tengo una cita con Jacob Black. Esta noche.

—¿Cómo es que sabe tu número? —Preguntó Edward—. Respóndeme a eso, ¿cómo es que sabe tu número?

—Mira, Cullen, no tengo por qué responderte a nada de nada —dijo ella, y señaló la puerta—. Es más, creo que esta conversación ya ha durado bastante. Fuera. .

—Aún no hemos terminado.

—Como sigas así, no tardaremos mucho en hacerlo. ¡Fuera!

—¡Vale!

Salió dando un portazo. En la antesala, varias cabezas se levantaron para ver qué ocurría y él les lanzó una mirada asesina. Las cabezas volvieron a meterse en sus propios asuntos.

De modo que Bella había quedado con Jacob Black, ¿eh? De manera que pensaba que sabía cuidar de sí misma. Muy bien, pues habría que comprobarlo. Si ella se empeñaba en probar que podía ser una de las mujeres de la dichosa guía, él le demostraría la locura que tal pretensión suponía.

Aquella misma noche pensaba demostrarle que nadie sabía más de citas que el mismísimo Edward Cullen. No, señor.

Algunas horas más tarde, Bella todavía estaba furiosa por la escena de aquella tarde con Edward. Se había comportado como un auténtico cavernícola, presentándose en su oficina y diciéndole a la cara que era incapaz de cuidar de sí misma. Y aquella ridiculez de que si salía con Jake pondría en peligro su seguridad... Si aquellas eran sus mejores armas para impedir que ganara la apuesta, estaba claro que lograría vencerle por goleada.

Apiló de cualquier manera lo diseños en los que había estado trabajando, demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarse en su ritual cotidiano de ordenar bien las cosas antes de marcharse. Pensó que, en última instancia, habían sido sus acusaciones e invectivas lo que la habían decidido a aceptar la cita con Jacob.

De repente, ese pensamiento le atravesó el cerebro como un relámpago.

Una cita.

Estaba a punto de acudir a una cita.

Dos horas apenas.

Con el soltero más deseado de América.

¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué había cometido la torpeza de aceptar?

Salió de la oficina dando tumbos. Todos sus compañeros se habían marchado hacía rato, deseando aprovechar el buen tiempo de aquel veranillo de San Miguel, que estaban disfrutando. La mayoría habían trabajado como esclavos para sacar a tiempo adelante la cuenta Kesington, así que se merecían sin duda aquél descanso antes de meterse de lleno con el siguiente proyecto. Un proyecto en el que ella se habría quedado trabajando si no hubiera aceptado la invitación a cenar que le había hecho aquel Adonis, pensó, sintiéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Quizá lo mejor fuera anular aquel compromiso... Seguramente él entendería que tuviera que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde.

También podía llamarlo y decirle que estaba enferma. A decir verdad, empezaba a encontrarse mal de verdad.

Jessica estaba apagando las luces cuando llegó a la zona de recepción; se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Ese amigo tuyo que ha venido esta tarde se ha marchado con una cara que daba miedo. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Bella suspiró. Jessica era la mayor cotilla de la empresa, y también una auténtica devora hombres: pasaba de uno a otro con la misma facilidad que un niño engullía caramelos.

—No aprueba mi gusto para elegir mis citas —le explicó entre dientes.

—¿Tienes una cita? —exclamó con los ojos como platos. Debía considerar sus palabras como el cotilleo más jugoso de la semana—. ¡Vaya! ¡Eso lo explica todo!

—¿Explicar el qué?

—Los cambios —dijo señalando con un gesto su atuendo—. La ropa y todo lo demás, ya sabes.

—Puede que lo haya hecho solo porque me apetecía, ¿no te parece? —replicó ácidamente.

Jessica le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—No me digas... Conmigo no hace falta que disimules, ¿sabes? —Dijo la descarada joven mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida—. Ninguna chica se tomaría tantas molestias a no ser que estuviera realmente empeñada en la caza del hombre. No tienes precisamente tu aspecto habitual, me parece a mí.

—¿Acaso hay algo malo en la forma en que me he vestido hoy? —replicó a la defensiva; en el fondo, estaba preocupada por las palabras de su interlocutora. Disimuladamente miró su imagen reflejada en las puertas de cristal; Rose y la dependienta de la tienda le habían asegurado que el vestido le quedaba de maravilla, pero ella no acababa de tenerlas todas consigo. Nunca le habían entusiasmado los colores pastel... Si por lo menos pudiera estar segura de que no parecía una ridícula...

—¡Claro que no! —Jessica la tranquilizó de inmediato—. Solo que tienes una pinta tan... distinta. Ya sé que muchas veces te he dicho que necesitabas un cambio pero, la verdad, no me esperaba algo tan radical.

—¿Radical? —a la morena no le hacía la menor gracia semejante expresión... o, para ser más exactos, aunque en el fondo le halagaba que se dieran cuenta de sus esfuerzos por cambiar, también la fastidiaba que la cosa fuera tan evidente.

—Aunque, claro, puede que fuera eso precisamente lo que necesitabas —continuó la rubiecita. Sus tacones repiqueteaban sobre el cemento de camino al aparcamiento.

«Si yo anduviera como ella, acabaría dislocándome la cadera», pensó Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó intrigada.

—Por tu cambio de imagen, yo diría que estás dispuesta a cazar marido —respondió juguetona—. Y las situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas, ¿no es cierto?

Bella se quedó plantada al lado de su coche, un volkswagen escarabajo de color púrpura al que cariñosamente llamaba Gominola. Sin saber qué decir, se quedó mirando a la joven que tenía enfrente, que le pareció más provocativa que nunca con aquel traje minifaldero color vino.

—Por lo que veo, tienes experiencia en la materia —articuló al fin.

Jessica se echó a reír, ni por asomo ofendida por lo que le acababa de decir.

—¡Ni hablar de eso! —exclamó—. Pienso divertirme una temporadita más antes de sentar cabeza. Pero, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que llamar a tu amiga Jess. Ya has dado un paso en la dirección correcta al cambiar de estilo, pero cuando te decidas a jugarte el todo por el todo, dímelo y yo te echaré una mano. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches —repuso Bella débilmente. Por el rabillo del la vio alejarse, erguida y con la rubia melena al viento. Parecía una modelo de revista.

Por fin abrió la portezuela y se sentó al volante. Desanimada, contempló su rostro reflejado en el retrovisor: recordó la perfecta piel de porcelana de Wanda, y no pudo por menos que lamentar su aspecto, con el maquillaje corrido y el peinado revuelto por no habérselo arreglado después de quitarse la banda elástica que se ponía para que los rizos no la molestaran mientras trabajaba. Con un triste suspiro, puso el coche en marcha.

Las empresas desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas.

Si cancelaba su cita con Jake lo único que conseguiría sería prolongar la agonía. Tenía que acabar con aquel tira y afloja de una vez por todas. Solo era una cita, nada más, y podría afrontarla, claro que sí.

Además, tenía que considerar la apuesta como un aliciente, no como algo que la agobiara aún más. A fin de cuentas, era ella la que se había metido solita en aquel berenjenal.

No pensaba volver a caer en la autocompasión. Dolía demasiado.


	4. La Cita

Holaas (: estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, que en lo pesonal es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios.

se les quiere!

* * *

**La Cita**

Bella estaba en su dormitorio, acabando frenética de arreglarse, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —contestó, sujetando el inalámbrico con el hombro, mientras se concentraba con los cinco sentidos en ponerse las medias sin hacerse una carrera.

—Así que es cierto —empezó Rosalie yendo directamente al grano—. ¿De verdad has quedado con Jacob Black.

—Por lo que veo, las malas noticias se difunden con rapidez —gruñó. No le extrañaría nada que Edward hubiera decidido poner un anuncio en los periódicos—. Pues sí, es verdad. De hecho, me has pillado arreglándome para la cena.

—¿Y qué te vas a poner? —preguntó Rose como si pensara someterla al tercer grado.

—Una camisa de seda blanca con unos pantalones de pinzas gris oscuros y una chaqueta negra.

—¿Vas a una cena o una reunión de negocios?

—Te advierto que ya estás en la lista negra por ese empeño tuyo de vestirme en tonos pastel —le Bella—. Por favor, no me agobies. Estoy ya hasta el moño de esta situación.

—¿Y por qué no te pones alguno de los vestidos que te compraste? —insistió su amiga, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

—Primero, porque ya me he puesto uno para ir a trabajar hoy; segundo, porque seguro que refresca y no quiero acatarrarme, y, tercero, por que cuando los llevo es como si tuviera un cartel que pusiera, «tómame, soy tuya»..., y, por si no lo sabes, voy a salir con Jacob Black, un tipo que debe tener más fans que los Rolling Stones.

—Y no me extraña: ese chico hace que Brad Pitt parezca un alfeñique...

—Oye, guapa, ¿tienes algo constructivo que decirme o te vas a pasar la noche poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy? —Le interrumpió Bella—. Porque, te lo advierto, si no tienes nada útil que decirme, prefiero colgar y buscar una cuerda para ahorcarme.

—Relájate, cielo. A ver, respira por la nariz, expira por la boca...

—¡Ja! Como si eso fuera tan fácil —replicó—. Te recuerdo que no eres tú la que tiene que salir a cenar con el soltero de oro de América.

—Pues supongo que algo te debe gustar cuando aceptaste su invitación, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto, lo hice, pero creo que fue porque estaba Edward delante volviéndome loca con sus comentarios —Bella se sentó delante del tocador y procedió a aplicarse el maquillaje como le había aconsejado la dueña del salón de belleza, procurando ver su rostro como si fuera el de una extraña, aunque eso le hiciera sentirse terriblemente incómoda—. Me siento coreo una idiota, Rose. Me sudan las manos y el corazón me late como una ametralladora.

—Parece amor —aventuró la rubia canturreando.

—Parece puro pánico —replicó Bella en el mismo tono. La próxima vez que viera a Edward, le estrangularía sin compasión. Aunque no tenía modo de probarlo, estaba completamente segura de que él era el único culpable de todas sus desdichas.

Dio un bote al oír el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Oh, no! Ya ha llegado —gimió.

—Acuérdate de llevar un preservativo —le aconsejó Rosalie.

—Creo que me será de más utilidad una cápsula de cianuro. Buenas noches—dijo, y colgó, antes de que su amiga siguiera dándole consejos.

Conteniendo casi la respiración, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente, procurando esbozar una amable sonrisa. Jacob la estaba esperando: llevaba unos pantalones caqui y un jersey marrón, a juego con sus ojos. Tenía un aspecto atractivo y amable, lo que contribuyó a que Bella se tranquilizara un tanto.

—Hola, Jake —saludó en un tono apenas forzado.

—Hola, casi no te reconozco.

—¡No me digas! —Replicó; buscó la chaqueta, se puso el bolso al hombro y cerró la puerta—. La verdad es que últimamente, ni yo misma me reconozco.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó un poco extrañada.

—La única vez que nos encontramos, no pude ver bien tu cara —le explicó Jacob con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—, por eso lo he dicho... pero supongo que tú te has visto muchas veces sin llevar una mascarilla de arcilla en la cara, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Ah, la mascarilla! —Repuso con un simulacro de carcajada—. La verdad es que hizo maravillas. Me siento como una persona completamente nueva, y por eso es por lo que apenas me reconozco —ciertamente, aquella frase, una vez dicha, le parecía una soberana sandez incluso a ella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo eras antes?

—Guárdame el secreto: para empezar, en realidad medía casi uno noventa —se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta aquel bombón que había desperdiciado la noche quedando con la chica más tonta de la comarca.

«Oh, Dios», rogó para sus adentros, «haz que sobreviva a esta noche».

Media hora después aún seguía con vida, pero por los pelos. Había conseguido pedir la cena y solo se habían producido tres embarazosos silencios. Por desgracia, derramó el agua del vaso dos veces y a punto estuvo de quemar el menú con la vela que había en el centro de la mesa para dar un ambiente romántico.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más. Él la miraba amablemente, pero ella estaba segura de que se trataba de la compasiva amabilidad que normalmente se reserva para las personas ligeramente torpes—. Te aseguro que normalmente no soy tan desastre.

—A riesgo de que me consideres un fatuo, te diré que estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se ponga nerviosa cuando está conmigo —la tranquilizó Jacob con una encantadora sonrisa.

—No me extraña: eres guapísimo —dijo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de aquellas atrevidas palabras. Tan nerviosa se puso que a punto estuvo de derramar el vaso de agua por tercera vez—. Lo... lo siento... No sé cómo he podido decir semejante cosa.

—No, no te disculpes... has sido muy amable —el chico se echó a reír—. A lo que yo me refería era a que la gente se pone nerviosa por lo del dinero... Ya sabes. Se me habían olvidado por un momento esos estúpidos titulares, «El soltero de oro», «El mejor partido de América». No me parecen más que estupideces.

—Sí, los he leído —a decir verdad, Jessica había tenido durante más de tres meses colgada al lado de su mesa una portada de revista en la que él salía.

—Desde que empecé a salir en la prensa, las mujeres con las que salgo o se quedan literalmente mudas, o no dejan de hablar, intentando convencerme por todos los medios de que son lo mejor desde que se inventó el pan de molde —bromeó.

—¡Qué gracia! —Bella se echó a reír a carcajadas—. Conmigo no tendrás ese problema: definitivamente, no soy lo mejor después del pan de molde.

—No estoy tan seguro —bromeó su acompañante—. Me resulta muy fácil hablar contigo, eres una persona inusualmente sincera, Isabella... ¿O debería llamarte Ángel? —preguntó burlón—. Oí que ese chico, ¿cómo se llama?... te llamaba así.

—¡Ah! Te refieres a Edward —contestó, poniéndose roja como una amapola—Es un amigo de la infancia. Me llama así porque sabe que me fastidia enormemente.

—¿Y por qué te fastidia que te llamen ángel?

—Es una bobada, la verdad: cuando era pequeña mi padre solía llamarme Charlie, porque me parezco mucho a él, además, Edward y yo no nos perdíamos ningún capítulo de Los ángeles de Charlie. Una vez su hermana intentó cortarme el pelo a capas, para que me quedara como a Farrah Fawcett, ya sabes, pero el resultado fue un completo desastre. Estaba horrible —le explicó, sin poder contener una sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo—.Edward se rio de mí todo lo que quiso y más, y empezó a llamarme Charlie, el ángel peor peinado del mundo.

—Pues ahora tienes un pelo precioso. No te pega que te llamen Charlie, y en cambio te va muy bien lo de ángel —la piropeó Jacob.

Bella agachó la cabeza confundida. Era un simple cumplido, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Desesperada, intentó encontrar algo que decir, cualquier cosa que sirviera para romper el silencio.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Edward acababa de entrar en el local con una maliciosa sonrisa. Ostensiblemente, no miró hacia su mesa, sino que se dirigió hacia la suya acompañando a una chica.

Aquella mujer debía medir por lo menos uno ochenta, calculó. Tenía el pelo rubio platino y una delantera más que considerable, realzada aún más por el ajustado vestido que llevaba. Bella se sintió decepcionada por el mal gusto de su amigo... sin embargo, se corrigió de inmediato, ¿cómo era capaz de pensar semejante cosa si, a decir verdad, nunca había conocido a ninguna de las amigas de Edward? Y, de todas formas, ¿a ella qué le importaba con quién salía o dejaba de salir?

Sin embargo, al ver que la mujer se le pegaba como una lapa, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —dijo Jake—. ¿No es ese tu amigo?

—Eso parece —replicó evasiva— Sin embargo, no conozco a la chica que va con él.

—Desde luego, no es la clase de chica de la que uno se olvide fácilmente —dijo Jacob enarcando una ceja cómicamente.

Bella recompensó aquel comentario dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

Les sirvieron la cena al tiempo que Edward y su explosiva acompañante tomaban asiento en una mesa cercana a la suya, a espaldas de Jacob pero por desgracia justo enfrente de Bella. La joven procuró concentrarse en Jake y no fijarse en los gestos y mimos que la mujer que acompañaba a Edward hacía con las manos, en las que lucía una impecable manicura francesa. Él, por su parte, se limitaba a sonreírle como un bobo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no, nada en absoluto —la morocha musitó bajando la vista al plato. Qué más le daba que a Edward le gustara salir con chicas como aquella. A fin de cuentas, estaban en un país libre.

Edward se acercó hacia su acompañante al parecer para oírle mejor, pero Bella pudo ver con meridiana claridad que ella le mordisqueaba descaradamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Edward miró directamente a su mejor amiga y le dedicó un pícaro e indisimulado guiño.

A ella se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta de la jugarreta: ¡Era pura comedia! Había ido a aquel restaurante llevando justo al tipo de mujer al que estaba taba dirigida la Guía solo para ponérselo delante de las narices. Le estaba diciendo que, por más que se esforzara, ella jamás podría comportarse con Jacob como aquella rubia explosiva. Jamás sería tan sofisticada, ni tan sensual, ni mucho menos tan atrevida.

Se volvió hacia Jake con el corazón latiéndole como una ametralladora: si Edward no la hubiera puesto entre la espada y la pared, jamás habría aceptado aquella cita. Y ahora, para colmo, ahí lo tenía, empeñado en que se sintiera lo más incómoda posible, exhibiéndose con aquella especie de muñeca hinchable.

Bebió un largo trago de agua fría para ver si eso la calmaba.

«Eres una mujer. Compórtate como tal».

Era entonces o nunca. Iba a demostrarle que había aprendido bien la lección que había leído en aquel libro que le regalaran sus amigas.

—Me encanta este restaurante —dijo poniendo una vos deliberadamente ronca y sensual.

Jacob se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, con el tenedor repleto de arroz a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

—¿De verdad?

—Mmmm... sí. Es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos en la ciudad. Es tranquilo, con ambiente romántico, y la comida... —sonrió y tomó un poco de su risotto, paladeándolo muy lentamente: el característico sabor del queso parmesano casaba perfectamente con los fragantes champiñones y los crujientes espárragos. Estaba tan rico que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en gemir de satisfacción—. La comida es absolutamente deliciosa.

Jacob se la quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener el tipo sin venirse abajo. Sabía que su acompañante podía reaccionar de dos formas completamente distintas: pensando que ella estaba loca de remate, o encontrándola tan atractiva y sensual como el libro presagiaba.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de repente con un chispazo: Bella solo había visto que los hombre miraran de aquella forma a mujeres como Alice o Rosalie, y ahora que aquel gesto iba dirigido de forma indudable a ella, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Esbozó lo que le pareció una sexy sonrisa, con lo que consiguió que su acompañante la mirara aún con más intensidad.

Justo en ese momento la acompañante de Edward lanzó una chirriante carcajada que obligó a Bella a desviar la vista hacia su mesa: el camarero les acababa de servir una copiosa ensalada y la desconocida se estaba dedicando a dar de comer pequeños bocaditos de su tenedor a Edward. Su estilo era tan abiertamente sensual, tan provocativo, que a Bella su propio flirteo le pareció soso y puritano. No quería ni imaginarse lo que aquella mujer le estaría haciendo a su mejor amigo por debajo del mantel...

Meneando la cabeza se obligó a concentrarse en su situación. Comprobó en qué consistía el plato que le habían servido a Jacob: salmón marinado en salsa de vino.

—¿Puedo probar un poquito? —murmuró tentadora—. Nunca había visto ese plato —aunque se esforzaba todo lo que podía, algo le decía que tenía la batalla perdida.

Con una sonrisa, el aludido tomó un bocado con su tenedor y se lo ofreció. Bella disimuló como pudo su sorpresa: nunca había comido directamente del cubierto de otro hombre, a excepción del de Edward, y, evidentemente, eso no contaba. Aquel gesto le parecía demasiado íntimo, y estaba a punto de zafarse cuando una mirada esmeralda de una mesa contigua la detuvo.

Su amigo la estaba mirando fijamente, haciendo caso omiso del pedazo de lechuga que le presentaba su acompañante. ¡El muy sinvergüenza aún tenía la cara dura de permitirse mirarla desaprobadoramente!

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Bellae se agachó un poco y tomó de un bocado el salmón que Jake le ofrecía. Tenía un sabor tan delicioso que no quiso reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¡Qué maravilla! Si consiguiera convencerlo, me casaría con el chef.

Jacob se adelantó hacia ella y le tomó de la mano.

—¿Te conformarías si te prometo traerte aquí todas las noches?

Bella rio nerviosa, preguntándose cómo desasirse sin que el gesto pareciera demasiado brusco. Jacob mantuvo su mano entre las suyas por un largo instante hasta que por fin la depositó sobre la mesa, acariciándola con dulzura antes de soltarla. Conteniendo un suspiro de alivio, Bella se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en su acompañante, procurando ignorar lo que ocurría en la mesa que tenía enfrente. Charlaron durante un buen rato de libros y películas, y a medida que transcurría la conversación, más convencida estaba de que Jacob, además de un hombre muy bien parecido, era absolutamente encantador.

Sin embargo, encantador o no, su compañía la ponía nerviosa, así que se alegró cuando les presentaron el menú para que eligieran el postre. Estaba deseando que aquella angustiosa cita terminara de una vez.

—Todo tiene tan buena pinta que no sé qué tomar —dijo su acompañante, mirándola por encima de la carta—. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—La tarta helada de chocolate y frambuesa —respondió ella sin dudarlo—. Es lo que suelo tomar yo, pero la verdad es que hoy no tengo tanta hambre. Siempre la comparto... —afortunadamente, se detuvo a tiempo antes de añadir «con Edward».

—Entonces —propuso él con aquella sonrisita suya tan sexy que ya empezaba a sacarla de quicio—, la compartiremos, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió con un gesto. Lo único que de verdad quería era que aquella maldita cita terminara de una vez.

—¡Oh, Edward! Creo que no debería tomar postre... Lo mío son las ensaladas, ¿sabes?

Bella ladeó la cabeza para ver cómo los ocupantes de la mesa de enfrente se concentraban en la carta de postres. La chica estaba armando un montón de jaleo, atrayendo las miradas de la mayor parte de los hombres presentes en la sala. La morocha puso los ojos en blanco: empezaba a desesperarse. Si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse solo a Jacob, era más que probable que habría acabado hasta por disfrutar con la cena, pero la combinación de Jake y aquella chica sacada directamente de las páginas de la Guía era más de lo que podía soportar en la primera cita que tenía en muchos años.

—No te preocupes —oyó que la tranquilizaba Edward—: lo compartiremos.

Bella se puso colorada de rabia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Jacob preocupado.

—Lo siento. La verdad es que últimamente tengo demasiadas preocupaciones.

El asintió comprensivo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Estás segura? —sonriendo, le tomó la mano de nuevo, dejando a un lado sin embargo cualquier connotación sensual o juguetona, solo como lo haría un buen amigo. Y aquella vez Bella no quiso que la soltara.—Soy muy bueno escuchando.

—Sí, estoy segura de que eres un buen oyente —replicó la joven apretándole la mano con cariño—. Lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta mucho hablar, lo que supongo que ya te habrás figurado.

—Qué va, eres encantadora, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que estás algo distraída. Solo me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

—¿El qué? —dijo ella algo tensa.

Jacob lanzó una mirada por encima del hombre, en dirección a la mesa que tenía a su espalda.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada por esa pechugona de ahí detrás?

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró, como una chiquilla pillada en falta.

—No sé si ella se habrá dado cuenta, pero le estabas lanzando unas miradas que parecía que quisieras petrificarla.

Bella agachó la cabeza y enterró la cara entre las manos.

—¡Oh, no...!

Jacob la obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es por ese tipo, ¿verdad? Tu amigo Edward...

—No es lo que te imaginas —replicó ella, pugnando por elegir las palabras adecuadas para que él entendiera lo que quería decir—. Edward y yo nos conocemos desde que tenía ocho años. Es mi mejor amigo. Sin embargó, lo mismo que la mayoría de los hombres de Forks, piensa que soy tan sexy como un documental de jardinería. Y como somos tan amigos, no se corta nada, y me lo dice en la cara continuamente... después de todo, ¿para qué están los amigos? —se le quebró la voz, así que se calló abruptamente antes de caer en algo más humillante, como echarse a llorar delante de aquel hombre.

—Pues a mí algunos de esos documentales me encantan —declaró arrancándole una sonrisa—. Y si ese tipo, o cualquier tipo de esta ciudad, no piensa que eres absolutamente maravillosa es porque está loco de remate. Permítame que le diga, señorita, que es usted una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

—¡Ja! Eso lo dices porque no me has visto las piernas.

—También me gustan —replicó el joven de inmediato lanzándoles una mirada de reojo—. Bien... ¿y qué están haciendo ahora nuestros amigos? —preguntó bajando la voz y mirando discretamente por encima del hombro, como si fuera un verdadero espía.

—Ella está tomando helado... Él se lo da a cucharaditas —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Yo creo que nosotros podemos hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

Bella sonrió, sintiéndose perfectamente a gusto con Jacob por primera vez en toda la noche. Los dos emprendieron una actuación que dejó a la altura del betún a algunas escenas de Nueve semanas y medía: él empezó a darle cucharadas de helado que ella lamía entre mohines; después fue ella la que empezó a darle de comer de su cuchara al tiempo que le aplicaba ridículos nombres como «cielito». Todo aquello era muy divertido, especialmente porque ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado que ella fuera a mantener el tipo tan bien. A decir verdad, Bella fue la primera en sorprenderse a medida que descubría en ella semejantes aptitudes para la seducción. De hecho, a los pocos minutos había atraído la atención de la mayoría de los comensales del restaurante.

Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia la mesa de su amigo, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. La rubia había dejado la cuchara a un lado, había arrimado su silla a la de Edward y le besaba en el cuello, como un vampiro, pensó Bella, sin el menor pudor. El joven mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, y apenas le dedicó una distraída mirada.

La joven se sintió dolida, iracunda y, sobre todo, deseosa de responder al reto de Edward. Vio que en el plato de helado que acababan de tomar solo quedaba la guinda.

—¿La quieres? —le preguntó a Jake.

—Si tú la quieres, tómatela —respondió, dándose palmaditas en el estómago—. Me temo que esta noche voy a tener indigestión, pero ha merecido la pena. Hacía siglos que no me divertía tanto.

—Espera y verás —murmuró Bella llevándose la cereza a la boca.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó, haciendo como que le aplaudía, pero ella le detuvo con un gesto.

—Espera un poco. Ahora viene lo mejor —le anunció—. Mira —dijo, y empezó a mover la lengua a una velocidad vertiginosa. Antes de que Jacob supiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo, sacó de la boca el rabo de la cereza hecho un nudo. Su acompañante la miró con asombro indisimulado—. Lo aprendí en una fiesta, con los chicos.

—Creo que necesito un cigarrillo... ¡Y eso que no fumo! —exclamó Jacob por fin.

Todos los presentes le dedicaron un cerrado aplauso, admirados por semejante habilidad. Un hombre, vestido de ejecutivo incluso se levantó.

—¡Bravo, chica! —exclamó, mientras sus compañeros silbaban entusiasmados.

Debatiéndose entre el deseo de salir corriendo o de esconderse debajo de la mesa, Bella optó por levantarse y agradecer los aplausos. La Guía no indicaba cómo comportarse en un caso semejante: ¿qué habría que hacer para parecer sexy al mismo tiempo que se hacía el tonto?

—Creo que ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer por aquí —murmuró, sintiéndose como una auténtica heroína—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Ha sido tan divertido! —exclamó entre carcajadas, un poco achispada incluso, en el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Te aseguro que a ninguno de los hombres que te ha visto esta noche le queda la menor duda sobre si eres sexy o no —dijo Jacob entusiasmado—. Desde luego, a mí me has convencido.

—Creo que no podré darte las gracias lo bastante, Jake.

—No hay de qué —replicó el joven retirándole un rizo de la cara—. Ha sido un auténtico placer.

—No, te lo digo en serio... Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había afectado lo que Edward me dijo. No creo que la sinceridad sea siempre una virtud... en este caso, la verdad es que me dolió.

—No creo que te lo dijera por un afán de sinceridad —observó—: creo que estaba completamente equivocado. De todas formas, ¿por qué te dijo semejante cosa?

Bella se puso colorada al recordar la apuesta.

—Es una historia muy larga y no demasiado importante. Supongo que intentaba que me sintiera mejor, y por eso vino a decirme que yo era uno más de la pandilla. Todo se reduce a que no piensa en mí como mujer... de todas formas, no me importa mucho.

—¡Vaya, hombre! Y, si no eres una mujer, ¿se puede saber qué eres?

Un hámster, estuvo a punto de responder, acordándose del comentario de Edward al ver la guía.

—Piensa que soy como uno de sus amigotes: vemos juntos los partidos, vamos juntos al cine. Incluso ha intentado enseñarme a hacer surf, pero soy negada para ese deporte —le explicó—. Estaba conmigo cuando mi padre murió, y yo fui a su Universidad cuando consiguió el título de MBA. Es mi mejor amigo, Jake: no me mentiría jamás.

—Puede que no sepa enfrentarse a la verdad —apuntó enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó intrigada.

—Tú limítate a pensar en lo que te he dicho —fue la curiosa respuesta de Jacob.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su calle. Cuando se detuvieron delante de la verja que separaba sus casas, Bella se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Le gustaba Jake, pero no quería invitarle a entrar en su casa... en el fondo, sin embargo, le apetecía, aunque solo para hablar de Edward. Y hasta ella, con su escasa experiencia en el mundo de las citas, sabía que eso no sería lo más adecuado.

—Bueno... aquí me quedo yo —dijo, nerviosa, pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Gracias por invitarme a salir.

—Tenemos que repetirlo —respondió con su más encantadora sonrisa—. Er... creo que ahora viene la parte del beso de buenas noches.

Ella sonrió débilmente, retrocediendo un paso atrás.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero no tengo costumbre de dar besos en la primera cita.

—¿Y querrás creer que es la primera vez que oigo semejante frase fuera de una película? —replicó Jacob echándose a reír—. Me gustas, Isabella Swan —declaró.

—Y tú también me gustas, Jacob Black—dijo, visiblemente aliviada.

—Se me ocurre una idea... ¿Qué planes tienes para el sábado por la noche?

—Ninguno en absoluto —confesó sin el menor pudor.

—Me han invitado a una fiesta en Century City. Hay que ir de etiqueta y todo ese rollo. Supongo que será aburridísima, pero si tú me acompañas, seguro que la cosa cambia. ¿Te apetece?

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿De etiqueta? ¿Quieres decir que tendré que ir de largo?

—Por favor —suplicó Jacob—, soy un recién llegado, no conozco a nadie, ten piedad de mí. Si aceptas me harías un favor inmenso.

Bella suspiró: aquella cena ya había sido una prueba muy dura, así que se imaginaba perfectamente el suplicio que iba a pasar en la fiesta.

—Está bien, iré contigo.

—¡Genial! —Jacob estaba contentísimo—. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete —dijo, y agachándose, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de emprender silbando el camino hacia su casa.

Bella abrió la verja, atravesó el jardín y se metió en su casa, cerrando la puerta con mayor brusquedad de la que era usual en ella.

Jacob le parecía encantador, amable y simpático. Como se proclamaba en casi todas las revistas del país, era el hombre perfecto. Y, entonces, ¿por qué no sentía su corazón vibrar cuando hablaba con él?

¿Por qué no se derretía ni le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que él le dedicaba alguna de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué no había invitado a semejante Apolo a entrar en su casa, dándose así la oportunidad de romper con aquel celibato que ya le pesaba tanto?

A lo mejor le faltaba un tornillo.

Estaba cansada y se sentía confusa. Se había disipado por completo la sensación de triunfo que había alcanzado en el restaurante. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo ocurrido, quizá de esa forma se le aclararan las ideas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al dormitorio y marcó un número.

—¿Diga? —contestó Edward al otro extremo de la línea.

Bella se puso a temblar de pies a cabeza. Había llamado a Edward, claro, justo lo que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que le había dolido que le dijera la verdad? ¿Que aquella noche se había comportado como una idiota por culpa suya? ¿Que no había invitado a Jake a entrar en su casa y no sabía por qué? ¿Qué pensaría Edward de todo eso? ¿Qué podría decirle?

Tras unos instantes oyó un gruñido y que su amigo colgaba. Todavía con el auricular en la mano, Bella enterró la cabeza en la almohada y se echó a llorar.

Sí, tal vez aquella apuesta se le había escapado de las manos. Por la mañana hablarían con él y zanjaría aquella estupidez de una vez por todas. Que todos los hombres del mundo se pusieran a sus pies no le serviría de nada si perdía al único amigo que tenía.


End file.
